Empty House
by AshMeowsYaoi
Summary: Moving into a house with 11 people is hard, but when things go bump in the night and blood coats the floorboards, Lovino wishes that all eleven move out.
1. Warnings

**-Authors notes-**

Based on my experiences and my friends cousins and of course my twisted mind. There are two Oc's. This story is not for the faint of heart~

Pairings: SpaMano and alot more.

Chapter: 1 Warnings

Lovino slammed the door and attempted to calm his breathing as he shakily wrote the beginning of his will. He knew he would die too and he wanted people to know why. Tears and blood dripped on to the crumpled paper as he wrote quickly.

Dear Anyone,

The first time we moved into the new house I had a warning and... I should have listened...

-December 12th 2011.-

"Ve~! LOVI LOOK AT THAT HOUSE! ITS GORGEOUS! Feliciano squealed as he pointed excitedly out the window, "Can we take a look please!"

White powder fluttered down from the sky and finches chirped in the bare trees. The ground was covered in white slush and the feeling of Christmas seem to ebb. Instead, the feeling of a winter wonderland was pronouced.

Alfred pushed Matthew out the way and put his face to the frosted window, "I DON'T SEE ITTT!" he whined.

"GET OFF OF ME ALFRED!" Matthew growled, "YOU CAN'T SEE IT BECAUSE ITS ON THE OTHER SIDE, IDIOT!"

Arthur pulled Alfred off Matthew and pointed out his window, "It's right there, you bloody git!

Lovino rolled his eyes and looked out the driver window and gasped. The house was beautiful. It was an old victorian house with large marble columns in the front, surrounded by frozen forest and three stories tall. As much as Lovino wanted to see it, he knew it would be out of their budget, "No Feli look at it" he sighed, "It must be millions of dollars."

Feliciano pouted and looked at the 'For Sale" sign with longing. Suddenly he leaned towards Lovino and turned the wheel, forcing Lovino to skid on the icy road.

"IM GONNA DIE! THE HERO CAN'T DIE!" Alfred wailed.

"M-MAPLE!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ALL OF US FELICIANO!"

Lovino braked harshly and nearly backhanded his brother, "WHAT THE FUCK! LOOK I KNOW YOU WA-"

Feliciano smiled and pointed at the "For Sale" sign, "Lovi! Look! Its only 990,000 dollars! We can afford it!" Feliciano said with tears in his eyes, "Lovi, can we take a look por favore?"

"Dude! Its a steal! We need to at least check it out!" Alfred yelled from the backseat.

"It is cheap Lovino..." Matthew hummed thoughfully from between Alfred and Arthur.

Arthur sighed, "As much as I hate agreeing with Fatass over here" Alfred's loud "hayyy!" was heard, "It is quite a deal, let's check it out, Lovino."

Lovino's scowl turned into a slight smile, "If it makes you all SHUT THE FUCK UP! Then yes, we'll check it out." He said as he pulled into the gravel driveway, "I'll tell Antonio to bring the others here. Don't check it out yet assholes, wai-"

"Hello! I'm Sally and I'm the real estate agent! Would you like a tour of the house?" Interrupted a bubbly blonde that had popped her head into Lovino's open car window.

Lovino growled but managed to give her a forced smile, "Not right now, but thank you for offering. We have to wait for the rest of the group."

Sally nodded and winked, "Sure thing, handsome~"

She made her way to the front of the house and as soon as Sally left, everyone started to exit the silver mustang.

Feliciano squealed and hugged Lovino as soon as Lovino got out of the driver's seat, "GRAZIE FRATELLO! TI AMO! TI AMO!"

Lovino blushed and struggled in his brothers grasp, "DAMMIT FELICIANO! LET ME GO OR I WILL SHOVE YOUR ASS BACK IN THE CAR!" He paused and then mumbled inaudibly, "And ti amo troppo"

Feliciano quickly let go and repeatedly wailed "Sorry! Sorry!" before smiling, "Ve~! LOVI LOVES ME TOO!" Lovino glared but didnt deny it. Alfred and Matthew watched the brothers from afar and snickered.

"If we do decide on this place and it has less than 10 rooms," Arthur said hotly as he analysed the front of the house, "I'm not sharing with the Frog!" He tightened his green scarf and huffed.

Matthew giggled a bit but didnt say anything. Almost immediately, Alfred started whining about "the excess of nature" and "lack of Mickey D's." Feliciano, on the other hand was squealing in pure joy and excitement as he ran from left to right across the front of the house. Matthew seemed extremely enthralled by the architecture and age, "Wow... this house is beautifully old!" He awed as he looked at the 18th century victorian mansion, "It must be at least from the 1800's!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and stared down the house. As he was glaring at the upstairs window he saw a figure of slender teen. The teen glared with glowing magenta eyes and mouthed "Go Away." Lovino furrowed his brows and blinked. The teen was gone.

Arthur had been looking where Lovino had, and immediately turned to Lovino when the image disappeared, "Lovino... you saw that right? Lovino?! Poppet?! Hmm... Love?"

Lovino shook his head and glared at Arthur, "Why the fuck you call me "Love" for! Huh bastard?!"

Arthur convinced himself that he was seeing things and laughed, "There you are! You where out of it, 'Love'." Arthur said sarcastically.  
Lovino pushed the dark figure out of his mind and blushed, "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TEA DRINKING FAIRY BASTARD!"

"Arthur! Stay away from mi amor!" Antonio snapped as ran up and wrapped his arms protectively around Lovino's waist.

Arthur glared, "As if, dearest Antonio, Lovino is your irritation."

Lovino flinched at the insult, but struggled in Antonio's grasp, "TOMATO BASTARD! WHO THE FUCK SAID IM YOURS?! AND BRITISH BROWS, WHAT DO MEAN AN "IRRITATION"! I'LL CAUSE MORE THAN AN IRRITATION WHEN I KICK YO- MMPH!" Lovino was silenced by Antonio pressing his lips against Lovino's.

As tongue was added to the kiss, Arthur felt extremely akward standing there and started walking back towards the group that had rolled up in Antonio's car.

"THIS HOUSE IS ALMOST AS AWESOME AS THE AWESOME ME! KESESESESE!" Gilbert laughed loudly as he stood in front of the house.

"It is rearry beautiful." Kiku said thoughtfully as he look towards the frozen pond to the left of the house.

"Ohhonhonhon, i do wish i share a room vith someone~!" Francis grinned pervertedly as he counted the windows.

"I vill sleep with Matvey, da?" Ivan said sweetly as he snuggled into his scarf.

"NO YOU DON'T COMMIE BASTARD! HE'S SLEEPING WITH ME!" Alfred yelled as he grabbed Matthew and pulled him to himself.

"Eh?!" Matthew squeaked as Alfred brought him to his chest

"Westerners are so immature, aru" Yao said pointedly as he watched Ivan and Alfred fight over Matthew.

"SHUT UP! VILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" Ludwig yelled, causing all of the group to quiet down. After the group continued looking at him, he sighed, "vell? Are ve going to go inside or not!?"

Lovino had returned with Antonio by then and shivered at the thought of entering the house. Arthur saw Lovino's change in demeanor and looked towards the house, "I have a bad feeling about this place..."

**-Author's Notes-**

Review/favorite/follow C'x please?

Reviews get to feed Feli pasta~! :D


	2. Settling In

**-Authors notes-**

Wah i know! I Have 2 other stories D"x. But my brain is like "STORY ALERT! WRITE DAMN U, WRITE!" and me, being a slave to creativity of course meekly agreed and now i have 3 stories.

Chapter 2: Settling in

-December 17th 2011-

"Thats the last box~!" Feliciano sang as he dusted his hands on his pants, "We finally finished unpacking~!"

All the house members rejoiced, even Lovino. Alfred removed his red bandana, Arthur threw off his apron, and Francis... well removed ALL his clothing, much to the horror of the others. After bashing the frenchman's head with the empty boxes and nearly murdering him with spoons and forks, the house members decided to pick out their rooms.

That was a HUGE problem. In this grand mansion, there were 6 rooms and 11 people.

"All those who say Francis should have his own room, say I" Arthur quickly suggested after realizing they would have to share rooms.

A chorus of "I"s spread across the kitchen and the crestfallen Frenchman grabbed his box and he made the most horrifying noise, "Oh hon hon hon~" he sang, "don't lock your door mon chers~" He winked at Arthur in particular, causing the brit to shudder. With a perverted smile on his face, he walked up the spiral stairs.

It took a good hour and a half to decide but the roommates were finally established and rooms were designated to each pair. Francis got the farthest room from all the rest(as a precaution). Even though the frenchman disliked being so far away from his dear british "cher", the room itself most definitely suited his fashionista style.

It was small, but big enough for 2 people, Francis noted with pleasure, "It could do with some new paint... maybe some crown molding..."

***  
Alfred, Matthew and Ivan (after much protest from Alfred) shared the largest room that was the closest to the stairs. Their room looked over the acres of frozen trees. Alfred noticed that the closest house almost disappeared on the horizon.

"Our neighboors are pretty far out, Mattie." Alfred said as he opened the window to let the "1,000 year funk" out.

"Yea, we're all alone out here." Matthew said as he placed his box on the floor.

"That is a good thing. They von't hear Matvey scream." Ivan added, causing a certain Canadian to turn a lovely shade of pink.

"COMMIE RAPIST!"

They did not know that their "neighbor's" house was empty.

***  
Feliciano shared a room with Lovino because Lovino said quote: "All you fuckers are rapists" and that "Potato bastards can go fuck each other". They got the room where Lovino had seen the figure of the teen. Picking that room was unnerving, but it was the farthest room away from the potatoes and the wine-drinking rapist. And it was next to Matthew's, so Lovino pushed pasted the creepy feeling he had and chose that room.

"Ve~! Lovi, do you think we'll live here forever?" Feliciano asked as he looked at Lovino, his signature air-headed smile on his face.

Lovino smiled a bit, "Sure fratello, what ever floats your boat."

***  
Gilbert and Ludwig naturally shared a room as well. Although Gilbert complained about sharing the room with his "unawesome" brother, he was secretly very happy. It reminded him of the old days. He put Gilbird's cage on the floor and looked at his bruder, who was... inspecting for dust?

"Kesesese hay, West doesn't this remind you of the good ol' days?"

"Vhen ve lived with Opa?" Ludwig asked, turning away from the window sill,"Ja, it kind of does." He said wistfully, a sad smile on his face.

Gilbert smiled and walked towards Ludwig to give him a brotherly- very manly!- hug, but tripped over a protruding floorboard, "Gott verdammt! Brotherly moment totally unawesomely ruined! Unawesome floorboard!"

Ludwig blinked and watched his older bruder curse and kick the floorboard, "Ve should fix that floorboard... "

"West you vorry too much! Its not gonna kill anyone!"

Oh the irony~.

***  
Arthur scoffed as he heard Alfred screaming, "Commie bastard" and Gilbert cursing in German, "What a bunch of blubbering buffoons!" He snickered, "I'm glad i'm sharing with someone sane."

"I agree Arthur-san." Kiku said as he hung up some of his clothes in the closet, "I rearry believe buying a house together will come and bite us."

Arthur made a thoughtfull noise, "Maybe, but we are all barely Freshman in college, and its much nicer than any of us could ever afford."

"That is true." Kiku said, as he locked away his katana in a box and put it in a safe.

"I'm not going to bloody steal it" Arthur said, slightly offended.

"No, No, not you Arthur-san, I fear Gilbert or Alfred will think its a toy and stab each other." He replied as he closed the safe.

"The sad part is, they really are that stupid."

***  
Antonio dragged his tomato print luggage up the spiral steps, "Why~!? Dios mio, why did u create stairs!"

"Shut up, aru!" Yao snapped as he clutched his Hello Kitty doll and his bags, "Just climb the stairs!"

"So meann~!" Antonio whined, a tear in his eye. He and Yao were not close. Not close enough to be friends and most definitely not close enough to be roomies, but Antonio kinda got stuck with him. Now, originally he wanted to share a room with his dear Lovi, but Lovino told him to go rot in hell. He would share with Francis... they were amigos... but after the last rape attempt, he'd rather not. Then he had Gilbert. Why didn't he share with Gil again? Oh yea, Gil wanted to share with his hermanito. Awww~how cute~!

"Why did you stop, aru?"

"Eh?" Antonio asked, as he was snapped back into real life, "Oh yea! I was walking! ahahaha!"

Yao facepalmed, this was the dumbass he was going share a room with.

**-Authors Notes-**

eh, eh.. Ehhhh~? What ya think? i hope you caught the foreshadowing ~! I wanted u guys to see the relationships between the roomies.

P.S: JUST TO BE CLEAR, THERE WILL BE NO UKxJapan, SpainxChina, RomIta, or Germacest! They're just ROOMATES! Got that? Just putting that out there.

There WILL be(prepare for fangirl squeals):

SpaMano  
GerIta  
UsUk  
Onesided!FrUk  
ProtectiveBrother!UsCan  
Onesided!PruCan  
RusCan  
ChinaxJapan (implied)


	3. Day One

**-Authors Notes-**

Im on a roll with this story! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS!

Chapter 3: Day One

-December 22th 2011-

Five days after unpacking, and everyone had finally finished furnishing and decorating their rooms. Well mostly everyone...

"THAT IS A DISGRACE TO CUTENESS, ARU!"

"NO ITS NOT YAO! ITS SOO CUTE~!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Matthew, Feliciano and Lovino were downstairs cooking breakfast while Gilbert and Francis giggled at Yao and Antonio's quarrelling.

Arthur groaned from underneath his warm covers. He and Kiku were coming down with colds and they simply wanted to sleep.

"Arthur-san can you close the door?" Kiku asked from his bed against the wall.

"Sure." Arthur mumbled as he got up slowly

"Arigato"

Arthur trudged towards their door and was about to close it when a large, strangely ugly tomato plushie smacked him in the face, "What the bloody hell?!" He screeched in anger and irritation.

His green eyes were narrowed dangerously as he glared across the hall where Yao stood in the doorway of his shared room with Antonio a few feet away. It seemed from the way Antonio was clutching the air, that he had been holding said tomato plushie and that Yao had thrown it across the hall. Straight into an irritated Arthur's face.

Yao stared blankly at Arthur and Antonio stared whimpering about his plushie. Arthur stormed across the hall and grabbed Antonio by the wrist, "YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS FIGHTHING! I CAN'T EVEN GET ANY BLOODY SLEEP! WE ARE SWAPPING ROOMATES! MAYBE I'LL GET SOME BLOODY SLEEP NOW!"

Antonio followed the seething Arthur with no protest. He didn't like Arthur either but... he couldn't be worse than Yao. How dare he insult his JoeBob the Tomater plushie! It was indeed cute!

"You stay quiet!" Arthur hissed, "If i don't get any sleep I will bloody murder everyone!"

Antonio nodded quickly, slightly terrified of the Brit's words, "Ah si... Can I have JoeBob now?"

"What the bloody hell is a JoeBob?!"

"My tomato~!" Antonio cheered, yes cheered.

"Oh." Arthur mumbled as he looked at the tomato plushie in his hand and immediatly agreed with Yao. It was UGLY. UGLY as hell, not even its mum would love it. Arthur thought. It was as red as red could get. He wasn't sure where its face was, but it had huge hillybilly teeth and it was cross eyed. It had a leaf? In its mouth and it was wearing overalls- WHO THE FUCK CAME UP WITH THIS?

"Ah.. my tomato por favor~!" Antonio said, interrupting Arthurs thought process.

"Oh, right. Here's your vile tomato."

Antonio pouted at the word "vile" but thanked him and quickly ran out the room. He looked at JoeBob and smiled a bit, ok it wasn't gorgeous. And maybe he had no clue if it was wearing a hat or if it was its hair, but to him it was beautiful. Looking into its glassy crossed eyes, he remembered when he was in high school.

Back in his senior year of high school, the Agriculture class took a trip to JoeBob's Pumpkin Patch to learn about new advances in irrigation technology. Lovino was placed in Antonio's group and of course, ignored him throughout the whole lecture. At the end, the class was allowed to go to "JoeBob's Garden", which was a vegetable themed amusement park attached to the pumpkin patch. He managed to get Lovino alone and after much protesting, Lovino agreed to play a mule shooting game with him. But only so he could "practice shooting jackasses"

Antonio giggled quietly to himself as he remembered helping Lovino shot, causing said Italian to go "tomato red". In the end, Lovino had won a small prize. The prize rack was probably over 9ft tall, and to piss the vendor off, Lovino randomly chose the bright red dot at the very top of the rack. The vendor was pissed, much to Lovino's amusement. And after five minutes of a violent tug of war with the prize rack, the vendor victoriously descended the ladder with a tomato plushie in his hand. He gave Lovino said plushie. And when Lovino took a good look, he responded with 6 simple words.

"That is one UGLY ass Tomato."

Antonio laughed out loud as he walked down the spiral stairs. Lovino had given him the tomato plushie because quote: "The little shit's gonna give me nightmares"

Ever since, the bucktoothed Tomato had been his favorite plushie. He kept it even after his mother threw holy water at it, which, Antonio decided, was over doing it. Come on, it wasn't THAT ugly.

He hugged JoeBob and walked into the kitchen. His jaw hit the floor as he looked at their extended dinning table. It was full of food. Stacks and stacks of perfectly golden pancakes sat in the middle. And in Antonio's special eyes, the pancakes had a godly glow and came with its own holy choir. The bacon. OH GOD, THE BACON. Antonio had to physically stop himself from drooling on JoeBob, Its crispy and greasy being was elegantly plated on a large platter. Eggs galore: Scrambled, sunnyside up, poached, every single way you could cook an egg, was there on the table. Tears of joy were probably streaming down his face when he saw the basket of tomatoes on the table.

"Dude sit down before you jizz all over the food!" Alfred laughed from a seat at the table.

"Ve~ what's jizz fratello?" Feliciano asked, a plate pilled high with wursts and sausages in hand.

Lovino had a pitcher, yes pitcher of coffee in his hand and was walking beside Feliciano when he stopped, "You are soooo fucking dead, burger bastard" he hissed, looking at Alfred with a murderous glare.

In the kitchen, Matthew softly sang American Idiot by Green Day as he finished making the tea for Arthur and McGriddle for his brother, Alfred. "Don't wanna be an American Idiot~" he sang and as he placed the McGriddle on a plate, A cold wind left him shivering. He looked at the closed window, "Thats odd." He said, "Made it was just me."

He hummed some more and poured the homemade tea into a glass pitcher. The lemony scent drifted into his nose and he sighed deeply, "I love the winter." He said quietly as he walked to the now full dinning room.

"I love the winter too~" a voice whispered in Matthew's ear, causing him to gasp in shock and drop the glass pitcher on the tile floor.

The dinning room went silent as the pitcher shattered on the floor. Matthew screamed in pain as the boiling liquid splattered onto his legs and feet. He looked around frantically as Lovino, Alfred and everyone else came to his aid. No one was near him when those words were whispered. But the words were as clear as day.

"I love the winter too~", the phrase echoed in his mind. Perhaps watching that horror film with Al and Ivan was a bad idea. Maybe his mind was messing with him. Yea, messing with him. These thoughts comforted Matthew as the seering pain faded into numbness.

"Matthew? Maple bastard!"

"Mattie?! Respond dude!"

Matthew blinked, "Eh?! Oh, so s-sorry! I'm so clumsy! I'll clean it up!"

Lovino gave him an incredulous look, "Matthew! There's no way in hell I'm making you clean this!" Lovino yelled, "G-go to sleep or something damn maple bastard!" Pink dusted Lovino's face as Matthew smiled a bit. In his own little way, Lovino showed he cared about Matthew.

Matthew nodded shyly and thank everyone for helping him, "Thank you guys." He said gratefully, "I'm not hungry right now, I'll just go to sleep."

"No you don't bastard! Your gonna eat later! I'll personally shove it down your throat!"

"Ok" Matthew said with a yawn, finally feeling the effects of lack of sleep, "Goodnight everyone."

After receiving a "goodnight" from everyone, (except from Yao and Kiku who forgot who he was) Matthew had to drag himself up two flights of Christmas lighted stairs, it was one of the disadvantages of having his room on the third floor. He could hear faint laughing and yelling coming from the dinning room and the multi-colored tree lights lacing the walls glittered brightly. The lights reminded him of the upcoming Christmas.

Looking around, he noticed Arthur really used ALL of everyone's Christmas decorations. he walked past Francis's room were icicle-looking lights hung above the doorframe. If you looked at the lights intently, you could see the slickly hidden Mistletoe. A small french flag ornament was hung on the frosted garland that stretched the 3 feet distance between the bathroom and his room. Underneath the white garland, a small mahogany end table had Matthew's singing and dancing polar bear on it.

He sighed and turned away from Francis's room and walked towards his room. He caught a glimpse of the Italian brothers door, which had green, white and red lights bordering its doorframe. Feliciano had hung his pasta shaped stocking on the front of the door and even Lovino took the time to make a holiday themed "Fuck off" sign. Instead of having a turkey and a knife on it, it now had Rudolph the red nosed, and apparently black eyed, reindeer.

Matthew smiled and looked at the rooms, "I can't wait till christmas." He said softly.

**-Authors Notes-**

Yea, kinda fillery Cx please REVIEW/FOLLOW!


End file.
